


Ignore Your Detractors

by A_M_Kelley



Series: S.U.R.V.I.V.E. [5]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Facial... Or is it?, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor if you squint long enough, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gives Mallick a hard time (and a hand) about him actually cleaning up his house for an expecting hot date. Later at Daniel's house, him and Brent watch a interview about Bobby Dagen. Brent makes a few snide remarks and Daniel reacts the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore Your Detractors

"What's the occasion?" Daniel asked as he watched Mallick bend over and stride all around the living room, picking up trash and dirty dishes.

"What? A man can't clean up his house?" Mallick defended weakly, picking up all he could with his good arm.

"You never clean up after yourself," Daniel observed.

"I do too!"

"Who cleaned up that shitty apartment you were living in before you moved?" Mallick went silent and Daniel smiled triumphantly at the older man, knowing he had caught him in a lie. "Exactly."

Daniel sat up from the sofa and, without being asked or prompted to, started helping his friend pick up around his house for a reason he didn't know, but it wouldn't stop him from getting the answer from Mallick. He needed to know why it was so important for Mallick to actually clean up and then realization hit him. A smirk played on his lips.

He picked up a few plates and laid them down quietly in the porcelain sink, turning around to lean against the counter, cross his arms across his chest, and give Mallick that "I've found you out" look. Daniel was so sure of himself and he knew exactly what had gotten into Mallick.

"Who is she?" Daniel inquired, smirking like the little kid he was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Mallick, not able to look up and meet Daniel's knowing gaze.

"Oh, please. Guys just don't clean up because they feel like it." Daniel knew he had him. "Come on. What's her name?"

Mallick conceded and faced Daniel despite his best efforts.

"Brit, okay?"

"Where'd you meet her?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I met her in my test. She was the only other survivor, besides me."

Mallick blushed but Daniel couldn't tell why and he felt a little guilty for asking, but then again Mallick had shared his story at Bobby's support group so it practically gave him the right to pry. Daniel turned back around and turned the sink on, lathering up the sponge with Ajax to clean the dishes. He was a little surprised in himself, Daniel hated washing dishes at his own home let alone somebody else's, but he was helping a friend.

And when Daniel thought about it a little more, letting his mind linger on the subject he noticed a few things that were awfully funny about Mallick going out with Brit. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, gaining Mallick's undivided curiosity. The older man stepped further into the kitchen with an eyebrow quirked up, clearing his throat subtly as if to prompt Daniel to continue his train of thought out loud for him to hear. To find out what was so funny.

But Daniel disregarded his silent request and started to scrub away three day old grime and caked on stains covering the various plates and forks. Mallick huffed a frustrated sigh, still too stubborn to ask what had the kid going. Perhaps Daniel couldn't hear him over the running water so this time he cleared his throat louder, but still had the same response. Silence.

"What is so funny?" Mallick asked, the suspense killing him.

Daniel half turned and cocked his head to the side slightly, still scrubbing a plate like it was the most interesting thing in the whole damn world. There was a big grin shaping his face that made Mallick's blood boil, eating away at his last restraint to not yell.

"I was just thinking about how funny it's gonna be for people to see a couple wearing matching casts go out for dinner," Daniel grinned wickedly, not sparing Mallick at all as he guffawed loudly in a side splitting laugh. "It's like a match made in heaven!"

Daniel began laughing so hard that it made him cry, the tears of joy prickling at the corners of his eyes to stream down his unblemished face. Mallick was practically face palming by the time Daniel calmed down enough to carry on with the dishes and catch his breath.

"Hilarious," Mallick mumbled colorlessly.

"Can I ask where you're taking her?"

"Jacques."

"The French place?" Daniel asked.

"No, the Chinese place," Mallick remarked sarcastically.

"Okay, smart-ass," Daniel sighed, setting a clean dish inside the dish rack to dry. "Isn't Jacques a little expensive?"

"There's nothing she can order that I can't cover," Mallick said surely.

"You're parents picking up the tab? They are rich aren't they?"

"My parents don't support me anymore, not since that day," Mallick said lowly, referring to the day he was reborn and transformed into a better human being. "I refuse any help they offer."

"But at least you're doing well for yourself, right?" Daniel responded. "I mean, you don't have much but you don't have nothing and this place is definately better than your last."

Daniel scrubbed down the last dish and put it away, rinsing the suds off his hands and wiping them on the dish rag to dry them. He turned around to see Mallick a little less than happy with concern creasing his features. Daniel approached him and patted Mallick's good shoulder encouragingly with a genuine smile.

"I'm sure she'll be impressed. After all, you did save her and she saved you. That's gotta count for something, right?"

A knock came from the front door and it penetrated through the silence like an atom bomb had dropped on Mallick's house. Mallick jumped and the nervous butterflies started to flutter in his stomach as he was stricken with cold panic. Brit had arrived a little earlier than previously decided and Mallick wasn't ready, he'd been too busy cleaning up.

Instinctively he strode to the door and opened it a tad faster than usual, flashing Brit a nervous little smile with a blush slowly creeping across his cheeks. He lead her inside and apologized for not being ready and left her alone with Daniel to entertain her.

Daniel made himself known by walking out of the kitchen and looked her up and down without her noticing it. She was wearing a black dress that had sequins lining the bottom and the thin straps that clung to her slim shoulders, matching sequin heels to go with it. Her hair was up in a bun with chopsticks holding it in place so it wouldn't unravel and despite having a big white cast consuming most of her left arm, she was quite stunning.

"Sorry, I was just helping him clean up. He was a little self conscicous about you coming over and he got wrapped up in tidying the place up," Daniel said, then extended his hand to hers. "I'm Daniel."

"Brit Stevenson," she smiled.

"You're a lucky woman, you know. Mallick's quite the catch and he sure likes you. Can't stop talking about you," Daniel said, bending the truth a little with his last statement.

"Really?" Brit asked, her curiosity getting the better of her and becoming intrigued by what Mallick had to say about her.

"Yeah, all the time."

"Only good things I hope," she giggled, only slightly nervous to hear otherwise.

"Nothing but good things," Daniel reassured with a smile. So he wasn't exactly telling the truth and despite not being sexually attracted to women he sort of knew how they worked. "He can't stop talking about how lovely you are or how giddy you make him feel."

It made her blush profusely and she brushed her bangs out of her face as if showing her flattery towards Daniel's words. She couldn't stop smiling and it seemed as though Daniel had made her day by saying Mallick couldn't stop talking about her, when in reality he had tried to keep her a secret.

"But don't tell him I told you," Daniel whispered, giving her a sly devilish look.

Mallick returned shortly after their short exchange and greeted her again, nervous like he was a teenager all over again and he noticed the look on Daniel's face. He could tell Daniel had said something to her and whether it was good or bad, Mallick was about to find out.

Mallick gave her a smile then turned to Daniel with a scowl across his face.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Mallick whispered.

"I just told her how much you can't stop talking about her," Daniel said lowly.

"I don't talk about her!"

"Exactly my point. Girls love it when they're mentioned to guy friends, it makes them feel special."

"How would you know? You like di--"

"Hey! Is that anyway to thank me?" Daniel cut off before Mallick could finish his sentence. "By this rate she'll be all over you before the night is over. That is, if you guys can undress with one hand."

Daniel giggled under his breath and when Brit wasn't looking he was thumped on the head by Mallick's cast arm, rubbing at it in mock pain. The conversation seemed to end after that and Daniel excused himself so Mallick and Brit could get on with their date.

"It was very nice to meet you, Brit," Daniel said politely. "You guys have a great time."

****************

A little while later when Daniel was home alone he got a call from Brent asking if he wanted to hang out and Daniel couldn't possibly refuse. Brent's never been to his house and if anything happened they wouldn't be disturbed by Brent's mother. Not that she ever walked in on them or anything.

So here they were in Daniel's room watching an evening talk show and it just so happened that Bobby Dagen and his wife, Joyce, were the guests. The host asked Bobby all about his experiences, of course, and their wedding, being dazzled by how beautifully Bobby told the story. And as always, Brent would interrupt and make snide remarks towards Bobby about how his pants were on fire.

Of course Daniel would stand up for the self help guru and use quotes from S.U.R.V.I.V.E. in his defense, but it just wasn't good enough to sway Brent. He would eventually give up and they'd go back to watching the program, well Daniel would mostly. Brent was too caught in looking around the other boy's room, finding out all he needed to know what Daniel was like. Not that he needed to find Daniel out anymore than what he already knew.

They were on the ground in front of Daniel's bed, reclining against it for back support as they sat in silence. Brent's arm was slung around Daniel's shoulders and his fingers absently twirled in his sandy curls, playing with Daniel's hair as if this was routine. Daniel shifted against Brent and it made Brent fall back to reality a little.

Bobby was talking about starting a family with Joyce and when the camera panned over to her she could do nothing but smile and agree. Brent wondered if Joyce knew Bobby's lie and played along with it or if she was as clueless as Daniel, and all the others who bought it.

"I can't believe you still think Bobby Dagen is a god," Brent scoffed before the thought could leave his mind.

"I never said he was a god. I just think his advice is helpful," Daniel defended.

"No, you think he's hot," Brent shot back, knowing that Daniel did, in fact, think he was. Brent wasn't jealous of that fact because Daniel was his and it was kind of fun to use such information against the shorter boy anyway.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Brent replied just as fast.

Brent picked up Daniel's copy of S.U.R.V.I.V.E. and paraded it around in Daniel's face, making kissy noises and baby talking like a five year old. Daniel was swatting the book away, giggling and blushing as Brent overwhelmed him with embarrassment. Brent was halfway on top of him and Daniel struggled to push him off, but it was difficult when he was laughing to hard.

"Oh, Bobby Dagen! I love you so much!" Brent mocked, reeling back and speaking to the cover as if he were Daniel, then replying back as Bobby. "And I love you, Daniel."

"Shut up!" Daniel giggled helplessly, trying to get the book from Brent and failing.

"I want to have you're butt babies!"

"Stop! I do not sound like that!"

"But I'm a married man! We could never be, my sweet Daniel," Brent went on as if he was never interrupted. He put his Daniel voice back on and replied with, "She'll just have to accept the fact that we're in love!"

Daniel regained what little composure he had left and tackled Brent to the ground, knocking the book out of Brent's hand to fling across the room and effectively stop Brent's tirade of silly impressions. Brent was underneath Daniel, laughing hysterically despite getting the wind knocked out of him. Even though the book was no longer in Brent's possession he continued to crack jokes.

Daniel's voice was a little more high pitched, Daniel had discovered whenever Brent imitated him and Bobby's voice was deeper. He guessed it seemed appropriate for the joke but it was a kind of emasculating at the same time. In a weird sort of way, Daniel secretly liked it.

"Oh Bobby, I wanna suck your big hard--"

The shorter boy lunged forward and planted a kiss on Brent's lips before he could finish his vulgar sentence, knowing exactly what he was going to say and deciding that he didn't want to hear it. Daniel would die of embarrassment if he let Brent finish.

Brent didn't seem to mind Daniel's distraction at all and hummed his approval against his lips, wrapping his arms around Daniel to hold him in place. Daniel pulled back and Brent smiled up at him, dark eyes twinkling as if the moon itself was reflecting in them. Daniel felt like the luckiest boy in the whole world at that moment.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why'd you stop me? I was getting to the good part," Brent smiled slyly.

"Because I'd rather hear a story about me and you, not me and Bobby Dagen," Daniel said sweetly, pecking Brent on the lips to seal his words there forever.

"So you'd rather..?" Brent trailed off, not able to say what he so boldly was about to moments ago. "Mine?"

"I never did get to thank you properly for the other day," Daniel said seductively, icy eyes fogging over with desire.

"How are you gonna make it up to me?" Brent asked giddily, heart pounding in his chest as he waited intently for Daniel to reveal all the things he had in store for him. But Daniel didn't tell. He asked.

"How do you want me to?"

Brent flushed beneath Daniel, swallowing hard when he felt Daniel frame his hips with his thighs to straddled his lap. Daniel sat up, seeming to tower over Brent in this particular position, and sat back on the other boy's growing arousal. He let his hands slip up under Brent's shirt and began to caress the tan skin with soft, exploring fingers, feeling Brent's heart beat beneath them.

Daniel moved his hands up and down over Brent's warm chest and grinded his butt down on his hard on, making Brent pant hard as if his breath was being punched out of him. Brent looked completely debauched and Daniel thought perhaps he had forgotten the question, so he asked again. This time rephrasing it and sounding more sultry.

He bent down and whispered hotly into Brent's ear.

"How do you want me?"

"Your mouth," Brent said shakily. "I-I want y-your mouth."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Daniel said, making it to where Brent had to tell him in explicit detail. "To what use do you want to put my mouth to?"

"You bastard," Brent huffed wirh a smile, his body too over worked and burning hot.

"Tell me," Daniel murmured, kissing Brent's earlobe. "Tell me what you want, Brent. And I'll do it."

"I want you to suck my cock."

It was a little labored but clear as day to Daniel's ears and it sent shivers down his spine, making his hairs prickle at such taboo words. The whole situation was wrong on so many levels and he couldn't understand why, but Daniel wouldn't ask for anything else.

Daniel moved down Brent's body and when he got to his crotch he unzipped his pants tantalizingly slow, a lustful haze clouding his eyes and lips quirked up in a wicked smile. Brent helped Daniel shimmy his pants down over his legs and watched intently as Daniel peeled back his boxers to wrap a warm but shaky hand around his erection.

Brent gasped, his heart seeming to work faster than before but feeling as if it had stopped, and let his head drop back to thud against the hard wood floor. Daniel bent down and stuck his tongue out to lick at the tip, tasting the salty fluid for the first time and not knowing what to think of it. This was so new and if Daniel were to draw away in disgust he'd feel terrible.

It wasn't like the taste was horrible but it could take some getting used to. Daniel was too over whelmed and turned on to even notice it much and after he successfully got the head shiny with Saliva, he licked his lips and wrapped them around Brent's cock. There was a sharp intake of breath above him and he took that as a good sign.

He looked up at Brent with just the tip in his mouth, locking gazes with his dark brown eyes and sucked hard until he heard Brent curse under his breath. Daniel bent forward, slowly taking inch by inch into his warm wet mouth and moaned around Brent's impressive length. It was about halfway when Daniel's gag reflex kicked in and made him retreat backwards a little.

Brent was about to ask if he was alright but Daniel put a hand against his stomach and went down again, pushing his limits to please Brent. He stopped at the same spot and relaxed his throat and jaw muscles, moving his tongue on the underside. Daniel gagged again but didn't stop, he pulled back up and went down slowly again.

Saliva was seeping out of the corners of his mouth as he began to bob up and down Brent's cock, encircling the base with his right hand in a naive inexperienced rhythm. But whether Daniel was experienced or not didn't seem to matter to Brent because, just like Daniel, this was new to him and he was sensitive like any other teenage boy.

"Fuck," Brent gasped. "Daniel. That feels so fucking good."

Brent tangled a hand in Daniel's curls to get some leverage and keep him grounded on Earth, because it felt as though he was in the stars on a rocket ship. Daniel moaned again at the delightful tug on his hair and sucked harder, moving up and down faster despite his aching jaw and raw throat.

"Daniel, I'm gonna--"

But the rest of his sentence was choked off by a moan and an exceptionally hard suck from Daniel's mouth and twist of his wrist. He thrusted his cock deep into Daniel's throat despite his best efforts and came hard, spurting copious amounts of come into Daniel's mouth. All Daniel could do was swallow as much as he could without choking and hope Brent would stop coming so he could breath.

Daniel pulled back too early and Brent came across his cheek by accident. Daniel's hand was still wrapped around the base, but he didn't point Brent's cock away from his face. He just let Brent pulse in his hand and come all over his face until he was done, tasting it in his mouth and shuddering from the act itself.

When Brent was finished and coming down from his orgasm he looked down at Daniel, practically striping himself of his shirt to clean him up. Brent was embarrassed and apologized, but Daniel reassured him that it was okay. Brent was ready to argue about it but Daniel insisted.

"It's fine, Brent," Daniel said a little hoarsely, leaning forward to kiss Brent. He slipped his tongue into Brent's mouth and let the other boy taste himself, moaning sweetly as he did so. "That was so hot."

It hurt Daniel's jaw a little to kiss and tongue, but Brent was worth it. Brent smiled against Daniel's lips and kissed him once more, the taste of himself slowly diminishing from both of their mouths. He saw Daniel rub at the back of his head as if it was hurting and he scrunched his eyebrows together. Daniel looked back up to Brent and chuckled softly (as softly as he could after the beating his mouth and throat took).

"Just remember not to pull my hair out next time," Daniel huffed with a weak smile.

Brent blushed. "Sorry."


End file.
